policjantki_i_policjancifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Borys Jóźwiak
st. asp. Borys Jóźwiak - były policjant, który przybywa na Komendę Miejską Policji we Wrocławiu w 302. odcinku. Biografia Ma on być stałym partnerem Aleksandry Wysockiej w patrolu 07. Jest on dawnym znajomym Mikołaja, z którym pracował kiedyś w jednostkach specjalnych. Nie darzyli się oni nawzajem wielka sympatią. Bardzo podoba mu się nowa partnerka z patrolu. By pomóc Oli uporać się z rodziną Kamila - chłopca, z którym pobił się Marek, nielegalnie ustala adres Kamila i jedzie tam. Na miejscu Borys grozi ojcu chłopca przez co między Kamilem a Markiem dochodzi do wymuszonej zgody. Jednak ojciec Kamila zgłasza sprawę na policję. Borys zostaje wezwany przez komendant Jaskowską. Dochodzi do konfrontacji obu mężczyzn. Borys wypiera się gróźb kierowanych do pokrzywdzonego. Później znowu Borys atakuje ojca Kamila i bije go. Całe zajście rejestruje kamera w aucie mężczyzny. Nagranie trafia w ręce komendant Jaskowskiej. Borys, widząc nagranie nie okazuje nawet cienia skruchy i oskarża niesłusznie przełożoną o stronniczość. Za te słowa zostaje zawieszony. Wściekły Jóźwiak wychodzi w pośpiechu z gabinetu komendanta i idzie do pokoju przesłuchań, który służy policjantom także za szatnię. Pakującego się Borysa spotyka Ola. Jóźwiak jest jednak tak wściekły, że opryskliwie zwraca się nawet do Wysockiej. Gdy Ola wychodzi, Borys dzwoni do Mikołaja i umawia się z nim na spotkanie przed komendą. Gdy Mikołaj przyjeżdża na miejsce, Borys rzuca się na niego z pięściami. Dochodzi do gwałtownej bójki pomiędzy mężczyznami. Mikołaja i Borysa rozdzielają ich partnerki z patrolów: Aleksandra Wysocka i Karolina Rachwał. Borys ucieka. Pod koniec odcinka widzimy Borysa palącego papierosa w samochodzie przed domem Mikołaja. Ostatni odcinek 7. sezonu kończy się się tymi oto słowami Borysa: „''Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem''”. Po swoich czynach został wyrzucony dyscyplinarnie z policji. Jest on chłopakiem Oli Wysockiej. Zostaje porwany i nikt nie ma z nim kontaktu. W 426. odcinku dowiadujemy się, że prawdopodobnie nie żyje. W kolejnym odcinku Ola ma zidentyfikować zwłoki. Wysocka potwierdza tożsamość partnera. Później Ola zostaje porwana przez dwóch gangsterów - Tapira i Mordę. W pewnym momencie Wysocka pyta Tapira czemu zabili Borysa. Gangster początkowo słysząc to pytanie wpada w szał. Ale gdy opadły mu nerwy, wyjaśnia motyw zabójstwa - pieniądze. Okazało się, że Borys po utracie pracy w policji zajął się "lewym zarabianiem". W jego przypadku handlem narkotykami. Woził dla Tapira i Mordy narkotyki po Europie i przywoził pieniądze. Niestety za którymś razem okazało się, że zniknęły i pieniądze i Borys. Gangsterzy domyślili się zdrady i zaczęli szukać Jóźwiaka, który zdążył już torbę z pieniędzmi podrzucić Oli do bagażnika. Bandyci dopadli Borysa i po najprawdopodobniej torturach, dowiedzieli się prawdy. Tortury zakończyli zabiciem Jóźwiaka i wrzuceniem jego zwłok do Odry. Mimo iż potem wiele czynników mówiło o tragicznym końcu Borysa, to widzowie ostateczny dowód otrzymali, gdy Wysocka w kostnicy potwierdziła, że zmasakrowane zwłoki mężczyzny wyłowionego z Odry należą do Borysa Jóźwiaka. W 474. odcinku okazuje się, że Borys żyje. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że słowa Jóźwiaka z 364. odcinka "nie zostały rzucone na wiatr". Chce on zapłacić Vladowi 100 tys. zł. za zabicie Białacha. Jednak jego plan nie powodzi się, ponieważ Mikołaj uwalnia się z uścisku Vlada, a następnie wygrywa walkę przez KO. Gdy Białach zbiera gratulacje od Owcy, dostrzega czyjąś postać w drzwiach sali. Mimo oszołomienia po duszeniu, Mikołaj rozpoznaje Borysa. Gdy chce podejść, wściekły Jóźwiak opuszcza salę. W 475. odcinku, Jóźwiak atakuje mecenasa, który pomaga Oli w sprawie Marka, ponieważ myśli, że jest on partnerem Oli. Pod koniec tego samego odcinka, Borys zjawia się u Oli. Policjantka, widząc go, jest w szoku. W 477. odcinku, okazuje się, że śmierć Borysa została upozorowana przez służby specjalne. Borys został bowiem świadkiem koronnym, a żeby zapewnić mu ochronę, sfingowano jego śmierć. Gdy gang był "pod kluczem", Jóźwiak mógł opuścić kryjówkę. Pod koniec tego odcinka, Borys dzwoni do Karoliny. Początkowo policjantka myślała, że ktoś robi sobie z niej żarty, ale Borys mówi jej, że właśnie stoi przed komendą i widzi Białacha, który rozmawia z Owcą. Pyta się też, czy związek Karoliny z Mikołajem uległ zakończeniu. Policjantka mimo, że nie zakończyła połączenia, nie zdołała wykrztusić ani słowa. W 480. odcinku Borys rozmawia potajemnie z Karoliną przez telefon, a później spotyka się z nią. W 483. odcinku chce wzbudzić litość Rachwał, dlatego przychodzi do niej nieogolony, skacowany i brudny. Jego plan powodzi się, bo funkcjonariuszka wpuszcza go do domu i pozwala doprowadzić się do porządku. Później rozmawia z Karoliną przez telefon, a wieczorem zjawia się u niej z szampanem i chce opić "złamane serca" jego i Karoliny. Biesiada ma swój koniec w łóżku. W nocy, gdy Borys śpi, Karolina odbiera telefon od dyżurnego, który informuje ją o konieczności zmiany grafiku następnego dnia. Również wtedy policjantka, spoglądając na śpiącego koło niej Borysa, prosi Jacka o zmianę partnera w patrolu. W 486. odcinku Borys znowu przychodzi do Karoliny. Tym razem chce wykorzystać jej obecność w domu. Gdy Rachwał spławia Mikołaja, który do niej przyszedł w przerwie w pracy, Jóźwiak nie ukrywa radości. Potem chce się związać z Karoliną, jednak ta oznajmia, że ich wspólna noc była błędem i każe mu opuścić jej mieszkanie. Borys wychodzi, ale na odchodne mówi, że Karolina jeszcze będzie chciała z nim być. Pod koniec odcinka Borys przychodzi pod komendę i czeka na Mikołaja. Gdy policjant wychodzi z pracy i widzi Jóźwiaka jest w szoku. Borys rzekomo chce się pogodzić, ale Mikołaj, znając Borysa, kategorycznie oznajmia, że nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Wtedy Borys, by dopiec Białachowi mówi, żeby ten żałował rozstania z Karoliną, bo jest "zajebista" w łóżku. Słysząc te słowa, Mikołaj wpada w złość i niewiele brakuje, by między nimi wywiązała się bójka. Jednak wychodząca z pracy Zuza widzi sytuację i przekonuje Mikołaja, by ten odpuścił.Policjant postanawia jej posłuchać, a Borys odchodzi spod komendy. Pod koniec 493. odcinka, pijany Jóźwiak awanturuje się w barze. Nie chce zostać przewieziony do izby wytrzeźwień i szarpię się z czterema policjantami: Miodowiczem, Hutnikiem, Białachem i Rachwał (na początku, na wezwaniu byli tylko Miodowicz z Hutnikiem, ale wezwali wsparcie). Jednemu z nich wyciąga broń z kabury i będąc trzymanym przez Białacha, pociąga za spust i śmiertelnie trafia w Karolinę. Potem zostaje wyprowadzony przez Miodowicza i Hutnika i zawieziony na izbę wytrzeźwień. Galeria Borys.jpg Borys 01.jpg Borys 02.jpg Borys 03.jpg Borys 04.jpg Borys 05.jpg Borys 06.jpg Borys.png Borys.jpeg Borys2.png Borys3.png Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Policjanci Kategoria:Patrol 007 Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Byli policjanci Kategoria:Patrol 006